


Atone

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hated himself for getting involved but he couldn't get out of this now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is rescued from an illegal human experimentation lab.

“Please help me,” the boy whispered and Kurt tried his hardest to keep his eyes locked on the syringe he was pushing into his arm. “Please, oh God, please.”

“Shh,” Dr. Ritter hisses next to him and Kurt flinches as he finishes drawing blood. “I need you to concentrate.”

“It hurts,” the boy gasped and Kurt felt a sudden sharp push, stumbling back a step. The boy let out a garbled cry and jerked as a surge of electricity rushed through him before he went limp, staring blankly forward. 

“You know better than that,” the doctor sounded more like he was talking to a fussy puppy than a boy in agony. “Now concentrate.”

The boy blinked through a few tears before moving his gaze to the book sitting on the table in the middle of the room. His shaking intensified and he let out a few distressed whimpers before the book shifted a few inches. Exhausted, the boy slumped back in the chair and looked up at them pleadingly. 

“Very good,” Dr. Ritter smiled broadly and Kurt hurried forward with the sedative. He hated the way the boy looked relieved as he slid the needle into his arm before he passed out. “He’s improving.”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt nodded sharply, writing down a quick note in 528’s folder. 

“You think I’m a monster?” Dr. Ritter’s warm smile sent a chill down his spine. “What I’m doing with 528, and with the others, is going to save so many people. Imagine having soldiers who can move things with their minds, spies who can listen in on thoughts? We can give movement back to people who have been paralyzed. The first few years of an experiment are always difficult but it’ll be amazing.”

Kurt followed him out of the room, saying nothing. Of course he felt like a monster. He felt like a monster every single time he had to watch these people scream and beg for mercy that wouldn’t come. He felt like a monster when the experiments failed and the bodies had to be moved out of their rooms. 

It had seemed like such an amazing opportunity. As a doctor he had always felt most comfortable in a lab, the calmness of it called to him. Then his father had gotten sick and he had been buried under bills. Dr. Ritter promised to pay off everything as long as he came to work for him so it was a perfect solution. 

He didn’t know that the people in the lab weren’t there under their own free will.

He didn’t know that they were all kidnapped homeless children who had been subjected to torture for years. 

He didn’t know that he was going to be expected to help.

If he stepped forward now there was no way his father was going to be able to get the help he needed. Dr. Ritter had powerful friends who could easily destroy his life and he knew with absolute clarity that they wouldn’t have any qualms with killing the people he loved. 

In the lab he was able to mostly forget the horrible things that were happening just down the hall. Kurt could just run the samples through the tests and lose himself in numbers and graphs, comforted by their distance from the real thing. He just needed to focus on that.

“Wonderful!” Dr. Ritter grinned brightly and clapped him on the shoulder when he turned over the files. “Can you please rerun 528’s blood work? I wanted to check something else as well.”

“There isn’t enough for another test,” Kurt shook his head and the doctor shrugged. 

“Go take more then.”

Kurt’s heart pounded in his chest as he hovered outside of the room. He hadn’t been alone with a patient yet, especially not when they weren’t tied to a chair or sedated. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. 

“I need to take a blood sample.” 

The boy was sitting on the floor, pressed as far into the wall as possible. His wide hazel eyes locked unwaveringly on Kurt and for a moment he was struck by how handsome he was. The boy’s mouth was set in a grim line and he shook his head sharply.

“Let me or I will have to sedate you,” Kurt kept his voice monotone. Silently, the boy stretched his arm out and Kurt walked over, kneeling down next to him. 

“My name is Blaine Anderson,” the boy whispered and Kurt stiffened. “I’m nineteen years old and from Westerville, Ohio. My parents kicked me out but I have an older brother. I wanted to be a Broadway performer.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kurt muttered. There was a very good reason he didn’t like knowing anything about the people in the rooms. 

“Because if you’re going to torture me then you should know who you’re torturing,” his voice was strong and Kurt flinched. 

“I don’t have a choice,” Kurt prepped the needle.

“Yes you do,” Blaine’s voice cracked. “He’s going to kill me at the end of this. You know that as well as I do. There are children here.” 

“I don’t want to do this but people will get hurt if I refuse,” Kurt hissed, eyes flashing. “Stop talking.”

Blaine’s eyes stayed locked on his face as he took a few vials of blood and packed up his things. “Does your family know what you do?”

Without a word, Kurt slammed the door. 

For a moment he was unable to catch his breath and leaned against the wall, hugging the kit to his chest. He hated this. He hated what he had become. He knew he couldn’t change anything. 

Kurt stayed in the lab until late in the evening, wanting nothing more than to distract himself with tests and samples. His mind was so preoccupied with charting the results that he didn’t notice his phone had already rung three times. Slightly distracted, he answered the fourth time the person called back. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?” A gentle voice asked. “My name is MaryAnn Wilkins and I am a social worker at Lima General Hospital. I’m so terribly sorry to tell you that you father was admitted earlier with a heart attack. The doctors tried everything they could but there was nothing they could do. I am so sorry.”

He couldn’t breathe. The phone fell from his numb hand and Kurt had to brace himself on the cold metal table. He had been suffering through this hell to save his father and it had all been for nothing. God, his father didn’t even know what he did and he would be so ashamed of him if he did know. 

Kurt sucked in air desperately, feeling suffocated. He had been aiding a monster in torturing people for years all for nothing. Dr. Ritter kept him too busy to even visit home and his father had died thinking his son was a good person. 

A horrible feeling of nothingness washed over Kurt and he stood, taking a syringe of sedative with him. 

“Did you get the test results back?” Dr. Ritter asked pleasantly, standing outside of Blaine’s room. 

Without a word, Kurt slammed the needle into the side of the doctor’s neck and pressed down on the plunger. He loved the way the man’s eyes widened with fear before glazing over. Over and over again, Kurt slammed the needle into any part of the doctor that he could until his lab coat was dotted with blood. Breathing harshly, Kurt stumbled to his feet and pushed open the door. 

“Come with me,” he said sharply to Blaine who rose to his feet and quickly padded over. 

Blaine’s eyes widened at the sight of the man lying on the floor before they hardened. There was a sharp cracking sound and Dr. Ritter’s neck snapped to the side before resting at an unnatural angle. 

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Anywhere but here,” Kurt held out a hand and Blaine took it.

He had so many sins to atone for.


	2. Building Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by therewasagirlwhowantedtofly: I desperately need a sequel to Atone, maybe the first night Blaine spends at Kurt’s apartment and how he has a nightmare and even when he wakes up he’s still scared because he forgets that Kurt rescued him.
> 
> Prompt: I need more “atone” Kurt let blaine sleep in his bed/blaine injures/blaine saves kurt PLEASE

Kurt couldn’t move past the doorframe. 

He held a bag of pretzels in a loose grip and stared at the young man curled up tightly on the bed. Even when he was asleep Blaine still looked terrified. He had collapsed onto Kurt’s bed the moment they arrived at his apartment and had been sleeping for a good twelve hours. His body was still wound tight and his face was set in a tense frown.

The now familiar feeling of guilt and shame filled his stomach as he remembered all the times he had ignored Blaine’s suffering. His resolve was strengthened and he quietly crept forward, holding the snacks in his hand.

“Blaine?” He said softly and Blaine winced, eyes clenched tight. “Hey, you need to eat something.”

He reached out to touch Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine’s eyes snapped open. Too fast for his brain to keep up with, Kurt flew backwards and slammed into the wall. A heavy force cracked all his ribs inward and Kurt couldn’t even draw enough breath to scream. 

Pain caused his vision to blur and grey dangerously as he gasped, hands clutching at nothing. Then, he felt the pressure of a hand against his chest and the ribs began to pop back into place with a horrible cracking noise. The pain lessened until it was just a faint ache in his chest and he could finally breathe again. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine’s voice was shaky. 

“I…I think so,” Kurt winced and rubbed at his chest. 

“I’m sorry, you scared me,” Blaine mumbled, still looking tense. “It’s never been that strong. I didn’t even know I could do that.” 

“But you fixed me.”

“You got me out of that place…I’m still not sure why you helped me and there’s always the chance of you…I don’t know selling me or something…but you saved me,” Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Kurt pushed himself up into a full seating position. “I helped you because I don’t want to spend my life hurting people. I’m not a bad person and I felt myself turning into one.”

“And what was your plan?” Blaine asked. “I’m getting stronger and I don’t know how to deal with that. I don’t know how to deal with any of this…I was taken off the streets when I was twelve and I’ve been stuck in that room for seven years.”

“I don’t know what to do. I was kind of hoping that you could help me with that,” Kurt gave him a shaky smile. “I have all the data and I can help you with the changes. We’ll figure this out but you will never be a prisoner again. We could even get you in contact with your brother.”

Blaine gave him a bright smile, eyes shining slightly with tears. “I trust you.”


End file.
